


Wrap your arms around me and hold me tight

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableism, Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Pink Diamond, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hugs, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Pink Diamond stims by hugging people, and Yellow and Blue are always happy to give her a cuddle.





	Wrap your arms around me and hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged 'ableism' because Pink is autistic and therefore treated like an Off Color by White for being disabled.

Pink loves hugs.

It really can’t get much simpler than that. Of all the things she can do in her life (which is a long list, given she is a Diamond), Pink would rather trail around after her sisters, Yellow and Blue, and give them hugs.

People call her childish (although the whole idea of childhood is illogical for a species that don’t age) and treat her like she is younger than she is because of her small size and somewhat silly behaviour. White often sighs when she sees Pink prancing around and talking to her Pearl like a friend rather than a servant, or talking about how she wants to visit other planets to do more than just destroy them, and especially when she sees Pink hugging Blue and Yellow.

She knows she gets funny looks for her behaviour and size, but she doesn’t care.

She just wants to be happy.

And to Pink Diamond, happiness equals hugs.

Her gem works differently than the other Diamonds’ gems, her perception of the world different and her ability to follow the social rules of Homeworld somewhat lacking, and this lead to rumours she might be Off Color when she first formed.

But Blue and Yellow stood up for her. They always stand up for her. They can be loud and scary and order other gems around in a way that makes Pink kind of uncomfortable (she looks at her Pearl, her friend, and sighs), but they love her. And she loves them. She loves her sisters.

They’ve always protected her, standing by her side. She still gets treated like a child even around Blue and Yellow, but she knows this comes from an attitude of love rather than the dismissal she gets from White. They really care for her.

Pink would happily hug anyone she meets, but the rules on Homeworld that she’ll never understand say she is one of the most important gems on the planet, and the others are ‘beneath her’. So even though she’d love to hug everyone she sees in court, her hugs are restricted to her fellow Diamonds.

White never hugs her. White cares for her and Blue and Yellow, but… she’s very distant and strict and kind of scary and Pink tends to avoid her when at all possible.

But Blue and Yellow hug her a lot.

Life on Homeworld may be confusing and complicated and everyone treats her like there’s something wrong with her (and she is definitely different, but there’s nothing wrong with her, nothing at all – and even though she’s considered Off Color, she hates that name and she feels sorry for the gems who get… shattered because they’re like her but not lucky enough to have big sisters on their side), but as long as she has Blue and Yellow and hugs, she’s happy.

She’s pretty easy to please, right?

\---

After a big meeting that took forever (Pink sat on her throne and swung her legs and tried not to look bored even though the topic of conversation went over her head in seconds), Pink sighs in exhaustion, her gem aching. This often happens; she gets tired and overwhelmed and her gem hurts to the point she has to retreat inside it for a while. But one thing can help her avoid that happening: a hug.

She trails through winding corridors, smiling at every servant she meets, and stops at the door to Yellow’s room. She places her hand against the authentication panel, and the door slides open.

She finds Yellow sat at her desk, dictating something as her Pearl (a very, very snooty Pearl who never smiles back at Pink) takes notes.

Pink offers a wave at her sister, staring up at Yellow. “Hi, Yellow.”

“Hello, Pink,” Yellow says, holding up a hand to her Pearl.

The Pearl takes this as a signal to leave, and, twisting her arms into the well-known salute, she bids Yellow goodbye and leaves the room.

“So, what brings you to my quarters, Pink?”

Pink smiles awkwardly, wrapping her arms around herself. “Can I… have a hug?”

Yellow sighs, the sound fonder than her normal sighs. “Do you feel unwell after the meeting?”

She nods. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Very well,” Yellow says, and Pink grins.

“Awesome! Thanks, sis!”

As Pink darts towards Yellow, her sister tilts her head and adds, “But I need to resume work in a while, understand?”

“Of course,” Pink says, jumping up and hugging Yellow around the waist. “Thanks.”

Yellow wraps her arms around Pink, squeezing her tightly. She doesn’t understand why, but the tight, firm pressure of a hug is the best thing ever, so relaxing she could stay like this forever.

But it can’t last forever. Yellow has to get back to work soon, so Pink lets go and grins.

“Thanks again,” she says, darting from the room.

Next stop: Blue’s room.

The moment she sets foot in Blue’s room, her gloomy sister’s power hits her and huge tears start streaming down her face. Pink doesn’t bother to wipe them away (they’ll just keep coming) and treks through the room, wanting to locate Blue.

She finds Blue reading a report about a planet they recently conquered (Pink doesn’t read much, not liking what her fellow gems do to these beautiful planets), and hopes she isn’t intruding.

“Um, Blue…?”

Blue turns her head and looks down at Pink, smiling. “Oh, hello, Pink. What brings you here?”

She smiles. “Can I have a hug?”

The smile falters, more tears leaking down both their faces. “Oh dear, do you feel bad?”

Pink shakes her head. “I did a bit, but Yellow helped. But she’s busy and I kind of needed a longer hug so I came here. Is that okay?”

Blue’s smile returns and she reaches down, gently cupping Pink’s chin with her hand. She doesn’t tilt her head up to look at her, knowing Pink hates eye contact (it feels weird and she cried the last time she did it), instead carefully running her thumb across Pink’s cheek.

“Of course you can have a hug, Pink,” she says.

And soon Pink finds herself wrapped in another amazing cuddle, arms squeezing her tight as she buries her face in Blue’s soft robes, and she really, really can’t think a better feeling than having a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
